The Proper Meeting
by spinefire
Summary: Ino has seen him before but she can't place a name. And what about everbody getting together without her? KibaXIno KibaIno other pairings on the inside.


A/N: This is my first fanfic so there may be grammer/spelling errors.

Pairings:KibaIno NejiTen ShinoHina ShikaTema and NaruSaku

Warnings:Crack couple, OoC, and mistakes in grammer

Everybody is 18 or so, Naruto and Sakura are married because Naruto is impatient like that. Also Ino had forgotten Kiba cause she doesn't reall KNOW him. So they kinda start over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am however trying to kidnap Itachi

Ino supposed it was only natural when **it** happened. "It" had started when the San Trio had stopped by Kohana. Shikamaru had actually gotten off his lazy ass to see them at the gate, much like he had when the failed mission to bring Sasuke-kun back had failed those many years ago. Only this time he was greeting them at 6:00 in the morning instead of seeing them off.

_'Stupid Sand bitch', Ino thought ,"She's taken away my chances with Shika!' _Not that the blonde **actually** liked him and had **actual **feelings of ill-will towards Temari. She just needed _something_ and thought pehaps the lazy guy would give it to her, even though that _something_ wasn't any thing she could think of.

The blue-eyed woman sighed. She had no one, NO ONE! TenTen had Neji, Hinata had Shino, Temari had Shika, and Sakura had actually married Naruto. The wedding had been...memorable to say the least. Who could forget the groom wearing a bright orange tux. Sakura's dress hadn't been much better. All those years with Naruto had loosened her up quite a bit. The pinkette had been wearing a hot pink gown. At least her and the bridesmaids only had to wear a nice _pastel_ pink. She couldn't say much for the grooms side. Light orange was NOT an appropraite wedding colour.

Anyways, Ino felt lonely. She wanted affection, she wanted happiness, and by God she wanted LOVE! '_I guess these things can't be helped'_ Ino thought dejectdly walking beside the pineapple haired man.

"We're here" Chouji mumbled through a mouthful of chips. That's when Ino turned and saw **him. He** wasn't all that special, with shaggy brown hair and dark slitted eyes. Sure she had seen **him** around before. Seen the chunnin exam fights **he** was fighting in. This time though something was amiss. It could have been the early morning sulight falling gently on **his **hair or the happy glint in **his** eyes whilst talking to Kankuro. She couldn't really say.

"Hey...", the blonde whispered, "who's that?" She pointed to **him**.

"Ino that's Kiba remeber? I guess he just got back from his 6 month long misson", Shikamaru replied looking at her, "I guess you two haven't really met before have you?"

"No we haven't"

"Come on, i'll introduce you I guess" Shikamaru said while walking off.

'_Why am I so nervous? It's not like he's super hot or anything. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?'_ the nervous woman asked herself as she slowly walked behind Shika.

"Hey Kiba", the brown eyed man drawled, "this is Ino, you two have never really be introduced properly before have you?" After he said that he went to talk to his _girlfriend._

"Nope, sorry, we've been on missons together though, and I saw you Chunnin exam fights, your pretty good" he said and grinned toothly. Ino felt her heart flutter. Now she remebered. They had been on large group missions and she recalled his fight against Naruto in the Chunnin exams. Kiba had changed however, his hair was longer and a little more wild. He was certainly taller and had many more muscles. The red markes on his cheeks had gotten a bit thinner. All in all, he really did not look the same.

"Thank you" replied Ino. Kiba, who had long broken off of Chouji and Kankuro's discussion said,

"I'm sorry, but I have to be going, I sent Akumaru home since he was so tired, and I bet my sis is worried"

"Oo-kay" dammit she did **not** stutter.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan" he called cheekily and dshed away.

'_Did he just call me Ino-chan' _ wondered the confuddled woman, _'Did he say i'll see you tomorrow?'_

Having no explanation for the insane feeling in her chest she started back home, having forgotten about the Sand siblings and her teamates. Hopefully this was just the tiredness she was feeling. Even so she wondered what had changed her view on Kiba. After the first Chunnin exam fight she had thought him weak for losing to that nosiy idoit Naruto in such a shameful way. But, she sumised, people change. For the better or worse, people change. With that thought in mind she practiclly skipped to the Yamanaka flower shop. Today she really didn't mind working because she didn't have to concentrate and in that respect she could focus on this unfamiler feeling aising in her.Hopefully Sakura would come in and the could talk about it. Like the friends they now were. Perhaps Sakura would know this weird warmth was.

A/N: Did it suck to bad? Should I continue this? Or keep it a oneshot? Tell me, reviews are welcome. Flames will be laughed at and used to fry a pet goldfish. MWHAHAHAHA! Why was there no yaoi? Damn. I guess i'll keep it clean of juicy smutty yaoiness...

FOR NOW!


End file.
